mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:StrawberrySherbert
Rules 1. No cussing/Swearin' (Otherwise you'll wash your mouth out!)XD 2. Be kind. 3. Please use a signature or word bubble so ah can reply, otherwise I won't answer. 4. And Teh most important rule; Please PLEASE PLEASE!... Wipe chur feet before entering! Tha' be awll. If you follow those rules, I'm sure we'll get along spiffingly! Signed StrawberrySherbert/Sherbert/Natalie/Nat/Nattie. . nniF Move-a Klub So What! I'm Still a Rockstar!! }} Puny Piggy's Paycheck A Tired Island Where Your Heart Called Paradise But...uh...should I make it for you?}} }} }} }} }} Violet's mouth can be found in the salon chair.}} Strawberry Festival }} Offerran' ya 100 pointz... }} Have a good one to you.}} I got a secret admirer card, because I'm special... Also is that your new sim?}} Cottonbunnies are a healthy source of calcium. }} England Is Mine! Snowflake Awards }} Curiosity Core: Who are you? What is that? Oh, what's that? What's that? Chell: *picks up with portal gun* Curiosity Core: Do you smell something burning? Chell: YOU! *drops in incinerator* Curiosity Core: *screams* Hikari: NUUU! HE WAS MY FAVORITE CORE! *Chases after it* Chell: }} 'Companion Cube: }} It's a....a...a Thingy-Mabob! I still need to discuss some things about the RP with certain users, so once I'm done with that, I'll start it up.}} Hello Hello there... I Loved My Brother's Cream Cherry Pie : D Put a Lime in ze Coconut. All My Titles Come From Song Lyrics WAKE UP!! Parting ways huhhhhhhhhhhhh MySims Cutie 142 21:05, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Scavenger Hunt MySims Cutie 142 21:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Mother Nature is not liking Japan right now...... }} I'm too tired to come up with a title }} I knew I smelled failure. }} I eat your force o' nature. }} }} }} HAPPY FRIENDSHIP. }} }} }} Open MMD, and, on the camera/light/accessory thingy, click 'load'. Then, pick the .x file for the effect you would like to use. Some effects work like that. }} Kawaii! ^o^ Thank you! <3 }} Hi. }} }} }} Gaussian Blurrr }} Samus is under fire! }} }} Past Sin, Future Calamity APRIL FOOLS! Fragment of Time }} Re:Beam me up Scotty I used to and no I am not 18 but my mom lets play M games sometimes and I probably shouldn't have put that there because I never really play it.--The Maitre 23:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) No, it wasn't a waste of time and thanks for greeting me.--The Maitre 21:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Besides MySims (of course) and POTCO I also like the Mario Bros series and the Legend of Zelda Series and thats all I can think of at the moment. ---- Fried Egg, Fried Egg, Gotta get down on Fried Egg My Frozen Lemonade Just Destroyed My Life }} But I presume you meant you want them on a page called "User:StrawberrySherbert/Word Bubbles"? Okey dokey.}} }} Blood On Teh Dance Floor BTW, do you know any mods for The Sims 3 where children can have beards, muscle definition, and other stuff that they normally can't have? }} }} }} }} You can have one, too. *gives cookie*}} hunnyurnmuntr I thought chu was Kat... }}